The Moon's Rise: Arc Of Lightning
by Naruto-Vergil Sparda
Summary: The retrieval of Sasuke a failure, Naruto and Tetsu lay in the hospital, only for their mother to take them away from their home, furious at those she trusted. Now, the brother's wind up in a new world, with gods running around, monsters around every corner, and a prophecy to stop war. Quest number one: Retrieve Zeus's master bolt. "Let's get this party started!"
1. Chapter 1: The Rising Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The Rising Moon<br>**

The dark sky of Konoha was not as beautiful as it once was that night. The stars were covered by thick gray clouds, and rain fell on the once cheerful town. This was because news of Uchiha Sasuke's defection had spread throughout Konoha, along with the failed mission to return him. Because of the failed mission, Konoha nearly lost 7 valuable genin. Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and the Uzumaki twins: Naruto and Tetsuya.

Naruto and Tetsuya lay in bed beside each other. They may have been twins, but they didn't look it. Naruto had golden blonde hair that sprung out wildly on his head. He bore cerulean eyes and a tanned body. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit, however underneath it was a muscled body for one his age, despite all the ramen he ate. On his forehead was usually his forehead protector with the spiral leaf: The symbol of Konoha. Around his neck was a necklace, a green jewel strung on firm leather.

On the bed next to him, was his younger brother. Tetsu, unlike his brother, had black hair, with streaks of red. His hair was also spiky, however it was long, reaching to his shoulders. His eyes, instead of blue like his brother, were a deep violet. He was a bit paler than his older brother, however it suited him. He usually wore a chainmesh shirt, covered by a blood red shirt, with the Uzumaki swirl on the top of the right arm, black ANBU style pants and red Ninja sandals. Over his shirt, he wore a black cloak. Around his neck was his forehead protector bearing Konoha's symbol. Around his neck was a necklace also. However the jewel around his was purple.

Both twins were wrapped in bandages from head to toe, and both were unconscious. Standing over them, was a beautiful woman. She had long auburn hair, tied in a pony tail, and a pair of silver eyes, shining like the moon. She wore a silver jacket and shirt. Encircling her forehead was a silver circlet with a green jewel, similar to Naruto's necklace. She wore blue jeans with a brown belt and silver sneakers. Strapped to her back was a quiver full of arrows, along with a bow.

She placed a hand on the cheek of both twins and tears fell from her eyes. "Oh my children," he whimpered in sorrow. "Why did I ever leave you here?" She placed a kiss on both of their foreheads. "It's okay my sons. Momma will take you away from here now." She gently lifted up both boys, surprising because they both ate nothing but ramen.

At that moment, ANBU appeared in the room. Tsunade, Jiraya and Kakashi burst into the room. Tsunade's hands were glowing with chakra, Jiraya had his hands ready for a **Katon **jutsu, and Kakashi had a **Raikiri **at the ready. "Stop!" Tsunade barked. "I don't know who you are but you better put those two down, OR ELSE!" The silver eyed woman turned around and glared at the trio and ANBU. Tsunade stared at her blankly, not recognizing her, as did Kakashi.

But Jiraya knew who it was and immediately bowed. "I am sorry my lady!" Jiraya cried, which shocked everyone besides the woman. "I did not know it was you! Forgive me for my foolishness."

She glared. "I am not amused Jiraya. With you, Tsunade, or Kakashi." Kakashi and Tsunade flinched. They remembered that voice. "But I will forgive _you _Jiraya, as it was you who provided the money for the two of them to eat, live in a house, and get clothing." Jiraya looked up and she smiled kindly, to which the Sannin bowed again. Then she whirled on Kakashi and Tsunade. "As for you two...I should kill you both right now!"

The ANBU were ready to charge, but Tsunade halted them. "Please my lady," Tsunade begged. "Forgive me! I had lost my little brother, I had lost Dan. Then I lost a man I considered my own son, your husband!" The woman growled. "I couldn't bare the pain, I needed to leave!"

"Excuses!" She screamed. "You could have stayed! You could have cared for them, adopted them into the Senju Clan, but you decided to leave two defenseless children alone, with the only help coming from a few selected people that saw them as what they were!" Tsunade hung her head in shame. The woman looked to Kakashi.

He shook his head. "I have no excuses. I neglected them though they were on my squad, in favor of Sasuke. I felt I owed it to Obito to raise the last Uchiha. I neglected the children of my sensei." The ANBU gasped. "All I can do is say sorry..."

The woman shook her head. "At least you acknowledge facts. Currently, the only one of you three I hold respect for is Jiraya, though he is male. My children will stay in Konoha- this world- no longer."

Tsunade gasped. "No! You can't take them! We need them against the Akatsuki!"

The auburn haired woman glared at her. "I CAN take them! And I WILL! They are not tools of war, Jinchuuriki or no! They are human beings with a heart and soul! And Akatsuki shall never touch my children in my world!" As she spoke, the pressure in the room rose. "Pray I never return! Because if I do, I shall level this pathetic village!" With that she began to glow.

"Look away!" Jiraya yelled, and nobody dared disobey. They all turned away as a blinding light erupted from the woman. Everyone felt that if they dared to look, they would be vaporized on the spot. Soon, the light faded. They all looked back. All that remained was a letter that said: _'Never again._'

Tsunade collapsed and began crying loudly. Kakashi just closed his eyes, keeping in his sorrow. Jiraya sniffed a little bit, but didn't let himself show any other emotions. The sky turned darker for those three that night. As it would for all that heard the news. And it quickly spread to other places the twins had saved: The Wave Country, The Spring Country, Takigakure...they all mourned and cried.

Kami was furious in heaven, much to the dismay of her sister Yami and their brother, Shinigami. Their children of prophecy had been taken away, when they thought the mother was both mortal and dead. Kami whirled on Shinigami, who paled and began sweating. From within his stomach, a blonde haired man with blue eyes smiled as he was locked in eternal combat with a nine tailed demon. Even the demon smirked at this, and the two laughed loudly at how Kami had been screwed over.

* * *

><p>In a vast forest, several silver tents were set-up by a river. 30 girls were at the camp site. Each of them wore the same blue shirt, silvery jacket, and brown pants. One however, wore a silver circlet around her head. She looked no older than 13. She had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Her presence seemed to scream "Royalty". She seemed to shake anxiously, as were all the girls there.<p>

"Where is she?" The black haired girl mumbled. She had a regal tone, as if she were royalty. "It's been 3 hours, she said it would take no more than 2."

"Perhaps she was delayed," one of the girls suggested, though none of them believed it.

They would have continued, but a silver portal appeared by the entrance of one of the tents, and from it walked out the woman, holding the two brothers under her arms.

"Lady Artemis!" They cried as they rushed towards her.

"Forgive me for being late," the woman, now identified as Artemis, apologized. "A few mortals delayed me to try and have the two stay." She snorted. "As if I would leave my children there any longer."

"These are the two?" One of them asked.

Artemis nodded. "The blonde haired one is Naruto, and the long haired one is Tetsuya. But from what I understand, he prefers to be called Tetsu." Upon his name being said, Tetsu's eyes snapped open and he kicked Artemis away. The startled goddess ended up letting go of Naruto and stumbling back. Tetsu quickly picked up his brother and backed away.

He hissed. "Who are you, where are we and what did you want with me and onii-san?!"

A lot of the hunters was confused. "Onii-san?"

"Big brother," the black haired girl explained. "I believe it doth mean that in Japan."

Artemis was patient. "Tetsu, be calm. To answer your questions, you are in a forest, no longer in the elemental nations. I am Artemis, Goddess of the moon and hunt and as for what I want with you...why wouldn't a mother want to spend time with her children?"

Tetsu froze and promptly dropped Naruto, which caused the blonde's eyes to bolt open. He sat up, "Who, what, when, where, why?!"

Tetsu ignored him though, and focused on the woman in front of them. "Y...your our mother?" Naruto froze, following his brother's gaze, to rest upon Artemis.

She smiled and opened her arms. "That's right my sons," a stray tear fell from her silver eyes. "Mommy is here."

Naruto immediately ran into his mother's arms, and cried. 13 years of bottled emotions burst out, and he cried onto his mother's shoulder. All the hunters thought it was cute, but they noticed Tetsu was just standing there, staring at her.

She tilted her head, confused. He slowly began walking towards her, until he was right in front of her. They stared at each other for a while. Finally, Tetsu spoke. "Who was our father?" Those words made Artemis' blood run cold, remembering the beast that took her husband...and also that Hiruzen had broken his promise and not told them.

"Did Hiruzen not tell you?" She asked.

"He told us that we were too young to know, and never said anything more on the matter," he explained.

Artemis sighed. "Zoe," she called, and the girl with the black hair was by her side immediately. Looking at her, a faint blush came onto Tetsu's face, but nobody noticed. "Go and prepare the food. I shall retreat to my tent with my sons. I have a lot of explaining to do."

Zoe nodded. "At once my lady." She went to the fire in the middle of the tents, to the food hanging over it.

Artemis looked to Tetsu and then Naruto. "Come along." She walked into the tent and, not having much choice, the twins walked in, and the hunters dispersed, going to do their regular duties. Artemis sat in a cross legged position on the rug, which was made from a bear. Naruto sat eagerly, and Tetsu saw beside him. "Ask any question, and I will answer as best I can."

"Who was our father?" Naruto asked immediately.

She smiled. "Why he was the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Naruto's eyes widened, and Tetsu made a strangled noise. "Shocking yes? But Naruto, you look just like he did when he was a child. And you Tetsu? Hmm...you look more like your great grandfather, with a bit of your Uzumaki blood at work, that's why you have the red streaks."

"Who was our grandfather?" Tetsu voiced.

"Uchiha Madara," she told them, and both of their eyes widened in horror. "He wasn't a bad person, he was actually very kind. He simply portrayed a bad person so that the nations could be unite-"

"WE'RE RELATED TO SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto cried. "MY LIFE IS OVER!"

Tetsu banged his head on the ground. "KILL ME! KILL MEEEEE!"

Artemis blinked. "You don't care that your grandfather acted like a bad person and hurt millions of people just because of a deal he made with Hashirama?"

"No," Tetsu told her. "We just don't want to be related to Sasuke-teme."

She hit him over the head. "Language!"

He rubbed his head. "Ow..."

Naruto laughed but got hit over the head as well. "You swore too!"

"Who was our grandmother?" Tetsu asked.

Artemis winced. "Sorry, but I can't tell you that."

Tetsu growled. "Why?"

She held up her hands in defense. "I can't because I don't know who she is. I can name any other relative you have, besides a few. One is your grandmother, another is your great grandfather."

Tetsu sighed, but nodded. Naruto then asked a question. "Did dad love us?"

Artemis nodded immediately. "He loved you so much. When I told him I was pregnant, he actually fainted from happiness."

Naruto smiled happily, but Tetsu didn't smile. He asked a question Artemis was expecting, but only now was asked. "...Why us?" Those two words caused them to be completely silent.

Artemis did not speak for a long time. "You must understand, there was no time. Of course I objected. I screamed at him, telling him I would damn his soul to Hades- The Shinigami in your world- if he tried it. But he didn't listen. He used a forbidden **Fuinjutsu **to seal the twin demons inside you, the Yang half of the nine tailed fox, as it was too strong to be sealed in a baby, and the great wolf demon into Tetsu. As for why it was you two...well what kind of man would he be to ask for someone elses child if he would not give up his own?"

Tetsu remained silent, as did Naruto. "I just have one last question," the younger of the two declared.

"And that is?"

"Why did you leave?"

It was quiet for the longest time yet. Artemis would not meet their eyes. When she poke, it was a cracked voice. "Can you forgive me?" She whispered. "I...I wanted to stay. I wanted to take you with me, and raise you properly. But according to the ancient laws...I had no choice. I...I had to leave you two behind." She looked at them, and her eyes were full of tears. "I loved you both so much, more then even Minato, and it broke my heart to pieces!" She began crying terribly, and even covered her face in shame.

Tetsu crumbled, and the 13 years of sadness inside him erupted. He bolted to his mother and cried onto her shoulder, Naruto doing the same to the other shoulder. Artemis wrapped her arms around her two children and the three of them cried. After all their time alone, the Uzumaki twins finally had something they had always wanted. They had their mother.

By the time Zoe had walked in, the Uzumaki twins were fast asleep in their mother's embrace.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Tetsu and Naruto had awoken early, earlier than any of the hunters, and even Artemis. The two sneaked out the tent and wandered into the forest, where they planned their training. "From now on, we take this seriously," Tetsu said. "No more goofing around. We need to grow stronger."<p>

Naruto nodded. "The only question is how? It's not like we really have scrolls on us all the time..."

Tetsu took off his shirt, and pressed a seal on his chest, and a scroll popped out. "I made some **Kage Bushin **and sent them to the Library to grab as many books on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, name it and I have it. In fact, back there they should be noticing they are missing a lot of their books. I even took some chakra paper and books from the forbidden Hokage Library."

Naruto patted his brother on the back. "Genius! What's chakra paper?"

"It determines the element, or elements, in nature that you are most in tune with when you channel chakra into it," he explained. "If it's wind, the paper will sever. If it's water, the paper will become damn. Earth and the paper turns to dirt and crumbles. Fire will cause the paper to burn up. And Lightning will make the paper wrinkle." He unraveled the scroll and unsealed two pieces of chakra paper (he had practiced doing this for a long time, in case of emergancies). He handed one piece to Naruto.

"On the count of three," Naruto told him. He nodded.

"One..." Tetsu began.

"Two..." Naruto followed.

"Three!" They exclaimed and pumped chakra into the paper, and they were shocked with the results. Naruto's paper cut into 3 pieces. The first piece went up in wrinkled until it was a ball, the second piece crumbled to the earth, but the third piece was most shocking. The third piece turned into blue crystal and then shattered and gathered again in the form of a small blue crystal dragon.

Tetsu's wasn't much different. The paper split into 3 as well. The first piece turned to dirt and crumbled. The second piece turn to water, causing his hand to get wet, but the third piece was what neither expected. The third piece somehow fell out his hand and to the earth. When it landed, it sprouted and grew until it was a tall tree.

"Wh-what were the third ones?" Naruto asked, confused.

Tetsu looked between the crystal dragon and the tree before coming to a conclusion. "You have the **Shoton **(Crystal Release) bloodline, most likely a dormant bloodline that awoke when we traveled to this dimension. I appear to have the **Mokuton **(Wood Release). I don't know how, I guess my affinities to Earth and Water triggered it. I am glad I grabbed some scrolls on **Mokuton**."

"Any scrolls on **Shoton**?" Naruto asked.

"One or two, mostly explaining how it works with a few basic jutsu." Tetsu explained. "Apparently, **Shoton **users often create their own jutsu, as each **Shoton **user's crystal has unique properties."

Naruto grinned. "Sweet!"

"But let's start with elemental manipulation first," Tetsu told him. "We should start with wind, seeing as it happened first, it's our primary element."

Naruto nodded. "How do we do it?"

"To start, we cut a leaf in half with our chakra." He grabbed two leaves and handed one to Naruto.

"This can't be too hard," the blonde said, and attempted to cut it in half with chakra, only for a small slice to appear. Tetsu attempted the same thing, only for a slightly bigger one to appear on his leaf. "...This is gonna take a looooooot of leaves."

"Hey, why don't we try using **Kage Bushin **for the hell of it?" Tetsu asked.

Naruto shrugged and the two made 200 clones each. "This is gonna be a long day," Naruto groaned.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, back at the camp, the hunters were beginning to awaken. Or rather, they were awoken by a scream. Immediately, all the hunters rushed to Artemis' tent. "What is wrong my lady?" Zoe asked.<p>

"My children," she screeched. "They disappeared!"

Zoe gained a hard look. "We shall not rest until we find them my lady!" With that, all the hunters dispersed. Nobody seemed to notice the note beside Artemis, written by Tetsu.

* * *

><p>After hours of training, the two had managed to split a leaf in half. During this, they discovered that <strong>Kage Bushin <strong>give information back to the user upon being dispelled, making them perfect for elemental training. Both boys sat by the tree grown from Tetsu's chakra paper, panting heavily.

"Man," Naruto breathed. "That was tough."

Tetsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that was hard as hell."

"What's next?" The blonde asked.

"I believe it's splitting a waterfall," Tetsu said calmly.

Naruto blinked and then groaned. "Son of a bitch!" The brothers looked at each other before they burst out laughing. And once they started, they found it particularly hard to stop. They hadn't laughed since the battle between Sasuke and Naruto on the roof of the hospital, and it felt good to laugh again. In fact they laughed a little too much, since Tetsu grabbed onto his brother's shoulder, taking deep breaths to get it back, and Naruto was bent over holding his stomach, practically drinking the air.

"Can't...breath..." Tetsu managed.

"Never...again..." Naruto groaned as he caught his breath.

After a few minutes the two managed to breath normally. They spoke a bit more about their training, and what they intended to do. They heard a rustle and Tetsu acted immediately. He threw a kunai towards the bush, then he wove several hand signs before calling out his technique. **"Ninpo: Kunai Kage Bushin (Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone)!" **The single kunai became 20, and the heard a gasp as one of the hunters jumped out the bush, avoiding the kunai.

She looked at the bush, before turning to the twins with a scowl. "What was that for?!"

Tetsu laughed nervously. "Uh sorry about that, force of habit."

She sighed. "Lady Artemis is worried sick about you! She sent us all out to find you!"

"Didn't she read the note?"

"There was a note?"

Silence hung in the air before Naruto face palmed. "She didn't see the note," he decided. Tetsu sighed, as did the hunter, and the three of them made their way back to the camp.

The two were immediately met by Artemis, who had narrowed eyes. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE?!"

"We left a note," Tetsu told her.

"NO YOU DID NOT!"

Tetsu walked into her tent, and pointed to the note where he formerly lay. It said: _'Training. Don't worry. Be back by breakfast.'_

The goddess' cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Th-that doesn't excuse you! What if you had gotten hurt?!"

"Naruto and I had several **Kage Bushin **around the perimeter, hidden. If any dangers were coming, they'd have dashed to us and informed us," Tetsu replied and Artemis sighed.

"Fine, but if you two do this again..." she left that thread hanging in the air and the twins, knowing Sakura, nodded without question. She smiled. "Good. Zoe, recall the hunters so that we can have breakfast."

"At once my lady," the black haired girl replied, and went about recalling the hunters.

Tetsu was staring at her, and Artemis, noticing it, thought he was curious. "That is Zoe Nightshade, my lieutenant. She has been with me for over 2000 years."

"2000 years?!" Tetsu exclaimed. "Do you grant your hunters immortality?"

Artemis nodded. "To an extent. They shall never die of old age, and forever remain at the age they are when they joined me, however they can still die in battle. Also, if they break their vow, they lose their immortality."

Tetsu nodded then frowned. "Isn't that hypocritical of you?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You had us as kids, you fell in love with dad," Tetsu said matter-of-factly. "Therefore, you broke your vow, so it's hypocritical of you to say your hunters can't fall in love with men when you did."

Artemis opened her mouth, then closed it again several times before answering. "I agree, however this is the way it has been for a long time. They must remain maidens to stay with the hunt. And, though it seems difficult, I am a maiden. I received permission from Hera to use her sacred spring, therefore I am still a maiden, and I can keep the hunt together."

Naruto now frowned. "Hey mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why _do _you have your hunters swear off men?"

"Because for one, men are gross- most of them- and if the hunters started chasing after boys, they would no longer be able to concentrate on hunting. They would be useless to me, if they had a man waiting for them."

"Your wrong..." Tetsu whispered.

Artemis turned on him with a sharp glare, forgetting it was her own son momentarily. "What?"

"Your wrong mother," Tetsu repeated, looking at her with his violet eyes. "It is because we have people we love more than anyone that we grow strong. When you fight to protect someone dear to you, is when a person's true strength comes out."

Aretmis gasped, words Minato once spoke to her echoing in her mind. _"I chose to be Hokage because this village is dear to me, my love. I am weak right now- don't argue with me, I am- but despite being weak I want to protect them. For it is when you protect those dear to you, that the true strength of the **Shinobi **will be revealed."_

_'Minato-kun...' _Artemis thought.

Tetsu looked towards Zoe again, oblivious to his mother's thoughts. As he looked at her, he felt his heart beat faster, pounding against his chest. He could feel his cheeks get hotter. _'What's this feeling...' _the black haired Uzumaki thought.

"What kind of training were you doing?" Artemis asked, getting attention from the two brothers.

"Well," Naruto began. "First we tested our elemental affinities, which we were quite surprised by. Then we began doing the leaf cutting exercise, as wind is our primary element."

"Wind...rare," Aretmis muttered. "Why were you surprised by the affinities?"

"Because we both have 3 affinities and 1 Kekkei Genkai," Tetsu told her.

She sucked in her breath. "Tell me. Now."

"I've got Wind, Lightning and Earth." Naruto said. "My Kekkei Genkai is the **Shoton**." Artemis was proud, the **Shoton **was a very rare Kekkei Genkai, and was happy that one of her sons got it.

"Mine are Wind, Water and Earth," Tetsu chuckled nervously. "As for my Kekkei Genkai? Well..."

"Well what?" Aretmis asked.

"It's the **Mokuton**," Tetsu said quickly, but Artemis heard.

She sucked in a sharp breath. "Y-You mean the **Mokuton **exclusive to _only _the Shodaime Hokage?!"

Tetsu gulped. "Y-Yes."

She hugged both her children tightly. "That's great! I'm so happy for the both of you! Two rare bloodlines in the family!" She looked to the heavens. "TAKE THAT MIKOTO! YOU THINK YOUR SO GREAT WITH YOUR **SHARINGAN**, MY SONS HAVE THE **MOKUTON** AND **SHOTON**, ON TOP OF HAVING THE **SHARINGAN** ONE DAY FROM BEING UCHIHA ON THEIR FATHER'S SIDE!"

Somewhere in the Shinobi afterlife, a black haired, onyx eyed woman sneezed loudly, and had an urge to argue with her old friend, a certain auburn haired wife of the Yondaime.

Naruto and Tetsu couldn't help but laugh at their mother's attitude. She laughed like a maniac, and this time the brother's sweat dropped. They had the strangest feeling that their mother, so a seemingly calm and collected goddess, was secretly a deranged psycho, waiting for a reason to kill everyone. But of course they wouldn't dare say that out loud, they weren't come enough.

* * *

><p>That night, when all the other hunter's were asleep, Tetsuya awoke and walked out his tent. He sat by where the fire once was as he stared at the moon. He had always felt a connection with the moon (due to his mother being a moon goddess and all), it kept him calm. He reached out his hand towards it before closing his fist.<p>

"My dream was to be a Sannin," Tetsu sighed. "But that dream is now out of my reach. But if I can't become a Sannin, then I will become the greatest demigod who ever lived!" A smirk came across his lips. "I was controlled in Konoha, but here I will not be manipulated! I will carve my own future!"

If one listened carefully, they would hear the screams of 3 old ladies as 2 threats, one crimson one silver, were lost, no longer tied to fate. Little did Tetsu know, the next day his and Naruto's destinies would forever be intertwined with that for 2 demigods and a satyr.

Tetsu stared at the sky, his smirk still in place. He blinked and his eyes became silver with a slit for the pupil as he stared. The full moon was rising.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Next Time:<strong>_

_Tetsu growled, his eyes closed as he faced the woman with snake hair. He made hand seals, almost as if under a spell. "**Futon: Daitoppa!**" A great blast of wind shot her through several statues, causing her to scream in agony._

_The blonde haired girl looked towards the twins with a shocked expression, and yet almost...hopeful. "Wh-who are you two?"_

_Tetsu looked towards her, opening his eyes. "I am Tetsuya Uzumaki, and this is my brother Naruto. Demigod sons of Artemis at your service."_


	2. Chapter 2: Joining The Quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time On The Moon's Rise: Arc Of Lightning:<em>

_If one listened carefully, they would hear the screams of 3 old ladies as 2 threats, one crimson one silver, were lost, no longer tied to fate. Little did Tetsu know, the next day his and Naruto's destinies would forever be intertwined with that for 2 demigods and a satyr._

_Tetsu stared at the sky, his smirk still in place. He blinked and his eyes became silver with a slit for the pupial as he stared. The full moon was rising._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Joining The Quest<strong>

Daylight broke through the clouds, and the hunters awoke and began to pack up camp. Tetsu and Naruto stood with their mother and watched. Artemis sighed, worried about what Zeus would do when he found out that she had children, and worse, they were travelling with the hunt. She didn't want to leave them alone, not after last time, but the ancient laws...

"Mother," Tetsu broke, catching his mother's attention. "Naruto and I...won't be travelling with you and the hunt."

She looked like she had been smacked, and stumbled back. "Wh-what?"

"We love you mom," Naruto said hastily. "Make no mistake. But Tetsu and I can't let ourselves get babied by you. We need to discover this new world- for us at least- by ourselves. We need to learn how this world differs from ours. And moreover...we need to learn exactly who we really are. We think travelling will help us."

Artemis stared at the two before sighing. "I understand. But I have some things for you before you go." The twins eyes sparkled. Their mom was already giving them stuff. She held out her hands and 2 pairs of hunting knives appeared in her hands. "These are special weapons used to fight monster's in this world. The blade will not harm normal humans, but you two should never harm them anyway unless absolutely necessary." The two nodded. "The knives are made of a metal called celestial bronze, however I had Hephaestus infuse them with chakra metal, so you are able to channel chakra into them and make them more powerful, depending on the element you use."

The two nodded. She gave them the knives and they strapped them to their belts. Naruto no longer wore his orange jumpsuit. The hunters thought he looked horrible, and his mother had rectified that problem. He now wore a red shirt, and an orange and blue jacket over it, with the Uzumaki swirl on the right arm. He wore blue jeans, a brown belt, and white sneakers. On his hands were a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Around his neck was still the necklace he won from Tsunade.

Tetsu was dressed similarly to him. He wore a silver shirt with a violet and silver jacket over it, the Uzumaki swirl on his left arm. He wore baggy black jeans, a silver belt and red sneakers. He wore black fingerless gloves as well, and around his neck was the Violet necklace that he never told anyone where he got it. He also had an ear ring on his left ear, a small universe symbol hanging from it.

"I also have for you two new summoning contracts," Artemis smiled, and the two looked at her wide eyed. They loved the toad contracts, but they just never felt in tune with them. She held out her hands and two large scrolls appeared in them. One with a wolf on it, the other with a fox. "These are the Wolf and Fox contracts. You will be their first summoner, and treat them with respect."

They both nodded and she lay them down. The two unravelled them and bit their thumbs, before signing their names in blood. A small light pulsed on the contracts before small creatures appeared on each. On Tetsu's a small white wolf, with yellow slited eyes, and sharp fangs. On Naruto's, a small blue fox with slited green eyes, and a cruel smirk that reminded Naruto of the Kyuubi.

"So we finally have a contractor," the wolf mumbled, looking to Tetsu. His eyes widened and he bowed immediately. "So, a son of Artemis is our contractor. Most pleasant."

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Tetsu. What is your name?" Tetsu asked.

"I am Kuro, the messenger of the wolves," the small being informed him. "On behalf of the wolf boss, we accept you as our summoner, and we look forward to future battles with you." With that, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

The fox looked at Naruto, before narrowing its eyes and grinned slightly. "So, another son of Artemis eh?" it had a feminine voice. It sniffed. "Fox scent all over you," Naruto stiffened slightly, but remained calm. "I like you already. The name is Kurenai, messenger of the foxes. Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," he responded. "It is nice to meet you, Kurenai-san."

She grinned. "Your a good person. We accept you as our summoner. But remember to play those pranks!" With that, she poofed away as well.

They both rolled up the scrolls and were about to hand them back to their mother. "Keep them," she told them. "They are yours, to do with as you will. But keep them safe. In this world, magic words similar to chakra, so anyone could sign the contracts." Tetsu nodded and quickly sealed the scroll onto his left forearm, while Naruto sealed it into a scroll that Tetsu gave him.

Artemis embraced them both. "At some point, make sure you reach the camp I told you about. I'll pick the two of you up after the summer to travel with me and the hunt. Okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Will do mom!"

"Yes mother," Tetsu responded.

She smiled. "Good, I'll see you both soon." She gave them a wallet each. "In there is some money, so you can buy food to survive. There are some gold drachmas in there to, in case you need to send an Iris-Message, that rainbow messaging I spoke to you about. Your clothes are special, and will never get dirty or smell, but that doesn't mean you can skip out on showers."

"We know mom," Tetsu grabbed the bag at his feet, as did Naruto. "Bye mom."

"We'll see you after the summer," Naruto promised.

"Good, bye my sons. I love you both so much." Artemis told them.

With that, the brother's turned and walked away from their mother, and Tetsu snuck one more glance at a certain black haired lieutenant, before they plunged into the forest and began to walk into the unknown.

* * *

><p>The two walked for hours, speaking as they walked, and also practicing the stages of the leaf exercise for their other elements. Naruto started with lightning, in which he had to completely wrinkle the leaf. Tetsu began with water, in which he had to turn the leaf to water. The progress was slow without <strong>Kage Bushin <strong>but that was okay. They both were in no hurry to get anywhere.

"So, where are we headed?" Naruto asked.

"Dunno," Tetsu told him. "We'll just wander around for a bit. If we find something interesting, we'll stick with it."

It was then they heard screaming from a small building. They walked to the front of it and read the sign. "Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium," Naruto read aloud. He looked to the building, then to his brother. "We found our interesting something."

Tetsu laughed. "Let's do this big bro!" They ran into the building, and Tetsu quickly ran through hand seals. "**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!**" A large blast of wind shot through the entire building, earning 2 screams, a snarl, and a yell.

"WHO DID THAT?!" A old, feminine voice screeched. It also had a slight demonic tone to it.

Tetsu caught a glance of snake and nearly hissed. He _hated _snakes. They reminded him of a certain gay paedophile. He quickly pulled out his hunting knives. "Naruto," he said in a hushed whisper. "Find the other 3 voices. I'll hold off- and hopefully kill- the snake lady."

Naruto nodded and dashed off quickly, to avoid getting caught.

"WHO DID THAT?!" The woman screamed again.

"I did," Tetsu's voice rang out, loud and clear.

She turned to look him in the eye, and Tetsu had the strangest feeling to close his eyes. So he did. "Clever boy, closing your eyes. BUT YOU SHALL DIE!" She screamed as she lunged at him.

Tetsu no longer had his sight. So he relied on his hearing. He heard the wind screech as he moved to scratch his face with her nails. He ducked under it and slashed her arm off with one of the knives. She screamed in pain and stumbled back.

She screamed in agony. "YOU FOOLISH DEMIGOD! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!" She lunged at him again, and Tetsu ducked once more, before kicking her in the chin, launching her into the air.

He was behind her as she went up and he smirked. He punched her downwards and she began to plummet. But he wasn't done. "GET BACK HERE YOU SNAKE BITCH!" He turned in mid air, and both heels slammed into her stomach. "**Okami Rendan (Wolf Combo)**!" The snake haired monster screamed in agony and Tetsu jumped back, picking up both his knives and sheathing them. He heard footsteps behind and opened an eye to glance back at who it was.

Standing there were 4 people, the first of which was Naruto. The first stranger was a girl. She had slightly curly black hair that reached to her shoulders, along with emerald green eyes. She wore an orange T-shirt that had an image along with 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. She also had a pair of blue jeans and held a bronze sword in her hand. She had a confused expression, mixed with shock.

Beside her was another girl, and this one brought a slight blush to Tetsu's cheeks. She had blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders, with stormy gray eyes. She too wore a camp half-blood orange t-shirt, along with blue jeans. Attached to her arm was a small pouch, and Tetsu noticed a small handle sticking out, indicating a weapon. He guessed a dagger, as anything else would be too small.

Finally, the last stranger was a boy, but from his shaggy, goat hindquarters, Tetsu was certain he wasn't human. He had dark ginger hair, along with a nice thick goatee on his chin. He wore a rasta style cap and a- you guessed it- orange camp half blood t-shirt. Around his neck were a set of reed pipes, though Tetsu had no idea why.

He heard a hiss and his eye snapped shut. His head turned towards the snake haired woman. She hissed at him, her single arm pointing at him. "I SHALL KILL YOU, DEMIGOD SCUM!"

Tetsu growled, his eyes closed as he faced the woman with snake hair. He made hand seals, almost as if under a spell. "**Futon: Daitoppa!**" A great blast of wind shot her through several statues, causing her to scream in agony.

The blonde haired girl looked towards the twins with a shocked expression, and yet almost...hopeful. "Wh-who are you two?"

Tetsu looked towards her, opening his eyes. "I am Tetsuya Uzumaki, and this is my brother Naruto. Demigod sons of Artemis at your service."

The girl's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, looking between the twin, but before she could ask another question, a hiss sang through the air.

"Will you not shut up?" Tetsu groaned. He used the **Shunshin No Jutsu **to appear behind the elder woman, and cut her head off with a hunting knife before she could even widen her eyes. He took her veil and quickly wrapped her head up with it. "Ahh, silence is golden."

"But speech is silver," Naruto argued and the brothers laughed at their joking.

"Uh, who are you two?" The black haired girl asked. Tetsu carried the veiled head over.

"I repeat, I'm Tetsu," the black haired Uzumaki told her.

Naruto walked to his side. "And I'm Naruto. We are Demigod sons of Artemis."

"Don't lie," Annabeth snapped. "Artemis is a _maiden _goddess! She would never break her oath."

Tetsu rolled his eyes. "Believe what you wish. But like it or not, we just saved your lives. So could we get your names?"

The black haired girl spoke before the other girl could. "I'm Siara Jackson, daughter of Poseidon. Nice to meet you both."

The boy spoke next. "Grover Underwood, Satyr and protector to Siara. Thanks for...y'know, saving us."

They all looked to the blonde haired girl and she looked at Tetsu with gritted teeth. "Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."

"Mind if we join this little party you've got going on?" Naruto asked. "My little brother and I don't really have much else to do."

"Absolutely no-" Annabeth began, but Siara cut her off.

"Of course you can!" She smiled. "The more the merrier!" Annabeth gritted her teeth before turning away, ignoring Tetsu. She looked at the veiled head of Medusa. "Hey, can I have that?"

Tetsu shrugged and tossed it to her. She disappeared into another room. She came out later with a box, the head of Medusa inside, and a billing slip on it. Naruto roared with laughter. "Hold on, hold on!" Naruto disappeared for a few moments before coming back with a squeaky lightning bolt toy. "After mom told me about Zeus's bolt being gone, I wanted to do this." He dropped it in the box.

Siara giggled. "Nice." She poured some drachmas into the box before closing it. There was a sound like a cash register before it disappeared from in front of them. Then she glanced at Annabeth.

Annabeth just sighed in exasperation. "Come on, we need a new plan."

* * *

><p>The group slowly made its way through the forest. Tetsu and Naruto told Grover and Siara some jokes to lighten up the mood, but Annabeth seemed to have a grudge against the Uzumaki-Uchiha siblings, and simply ignored them. Tetsu vaguely wondered if he said something to offend her, but dismissed it as he discovered he <em>really <em>couldn't care less.

The group of 5 eventually settled down in a clearing...full of nothing but trash. "Ah it's like we're 4 years old again, eh bro?" Tetsu asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah..." Naruto sighed. "Good times...not."

"What do you mean like your 4 years old again?" Siara asked. It may of been personal, but she had ADHD. She couldn't help but ask.

To her annoyance, Tetsu waved his hand dismissively. "Just some bad memories, don't concern yourself with it."

The camp they set up wasn't much. Just a couple of blankets and other things they had salvaged from Medusa's lair. Tetsu lit a fire with a **Katon **jutsu he had taken the time to learn from the scroll. Hey, just cause he didn't have the affinity, didn't mean he wasn't going to learn a jutsu from all the scrolls he sto- I mean borrowed.

Everyone besides Annabeth and Naruto looked at him in awe. Annabeth looked at him with a scowl. "Using fire, despite being a son of Artemis as you claim? Your more than likely a son of Hephaestus."

Tetsu rolled his eyes. "I don't like to limit myself to any one element. I can use the winds to fight, I can breath fire. Hopefully soon, I'll even be able to make trees grow. So get over it, I don't know what you have against me, but suck it up. We are travelling together, so we can't fight the other."

Annabeth scowled at him before turning away and falling asleep. Siara sighed. "Sorry about her. She is a bit...prideful. Doesn't really like accepting help."

"I can tell," Naruto mumbled before he lay down. He sighed before he too drifted off to sleep.

Siara looked to Tetsu. "Problem with him?"

"Naruto and I..." Tetsu hesitated. "We didn't have the best childhood. People literally hated us for something we couldn't control. He becomes hostile when people hate us for no good reason."

Siara nodded in acceptance, though she still had a confused look. She looked to Grover, who had a disgusted look, as he tried to get to sleep.

"Why are you all travelling anyway?" Tetsu asked. Siara told him the whole story, about the lightning bolt, her mother being taken, how they were headed to the underworld. When she was done, Tetsu frowned. "I don't think it was Hades."

Siara blinked. "Why?"

"From what I've heard, Hades isn't well liked, and even he can't bend the laws of life and death to his whim without consequences, lord of death or not. Nobody would be his spy at camp. And based on what I've heard, he took your mother to bargain for something. Not the lightning bolt, he wouldn't be as stupid as to take Zeus's weapon of power. He would of taken it much sooner in that case. No. I believe he wants something _back_."

Siara frowned. "Like what?"

Tetsu shrugged. "That I don't know. But this is all just speculation. I may be over thinking." He saw Siara was barely keeping her eyes open. "Come on Water Girl, get some sleep. I said I'd keep watch."

Siara nodded, yawning loudly. "Night Tetsu," she lay down, suspiciously close to Naruto, before drifting off to sleep.

Tetsu chuckled, and looked towards the moon, reaching out. "Naruto and I will see you soon enough mother," he promised. He could of sworn he heard a voice whisper, _I love you, my son_. He smiled softly, his violet eyes glimmering in the moonlight. He looked towards the stars, and kept his ears open, listening for potential attacks.

* * *

><p>3 hours later, Tetsu shook Naruto. "Oi, Naruto. Your watch."<p>

The whiskered blonde instantly opened his eyes and groaned. "Damn. Okay." He looked to Siara with a raised eyebrow. "Pretty close ain't she?"

Tetsu chuckled, laying down. "Yeah. Enjoy your watch, but it's pretty uneventful." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, as Naruto began his watch.

* * *

><p>Tetsu was sitting atop the head of a giant statue. Facing that statue was another, of a man with long hair, covering one of his eyes, wearing full battle armor. "The Valley Of The End..." Tetsu noted. He heard a growl and quickly turned. He was rewarded with the sight of a familiar wolf demon.<p>

**"So, you are here again, mortal." **It growled.

"Fenrir," Tetsu spoke, earning a roar from the demon.

**"You've no right to call me by that name!"**

"Yeah yeah, what do you want?" Tetsu asked.

Fenrir's eye twitched, before it lay down. **"Tch, I didn't call you here. That did." **Fenrir nodded to Madara's statue. It's visible eye was glowing, red with a single tomoe in it.

"**Sharingan** (Mirror Wheel Eye)?" Tetsu asked. Fenrir nodded. "Let me guess, my father sealing you away also sealed my Sharingan?"

**"Yep, but the seal on your eye is weakening," **Fenrir told him. **"Thank your mother for that."**

Tetsu narrowed his eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

Fenrir shrugged. **"Because I want to see how far you will go in this new world. Your dream of being a Sannin is out of reach. So I wonder what your new goal shall be."**

Tetsu opened his mouth to reply, when his consciousness was dragged away.

* * *

><p>Tetsu stood by a black pit, beside Siara, but she didn't notice his presence. He felt very...aware of himself in this dream, which was odd. He looked around, and saw what he felt were spirits of the dead around them. Tetsu felt a tug on his clothes. He looked down into the endless void.<p>

_Little Hero, _a voice spoke. _Too weak, too young, but you shall do. _Tetsu let out an involuntary shudder. The voice was old, ancient...older then even Fenrir.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Siara screamed at the voice.

_They have misled you, _it spoke with something akin to pity. _Barter with me, and I shall give you what you desire._

A shimmering image appeared above the void: a woman in about her 30s or 40s, with long hair, calm but scared eyes, with a pained expression. She seemed frozen, unmoving, and her form looked like it was dissolving into...something. Her eyes stared straight into Siara's. They screamed one word: Go! Siara wanted to call out, but her voice was stuck in her throat.

The image vanished as cold laughter filled the air, echoing from the void of darkness. The invisible force pulled them again, but Tetsu was able to resist. It felt like he was being pulled into...no...like he was pulling someone up. _Bring me the bolt! Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!_

The dead whispered around them, _No, wake!_

The invisible force pulled. Tetsu became certain they were pulling something up.

_Good,_ the voice said. _Good._

_No! Wake! _The dead screamed. Siara vanished, but Tetsu remained. He looked straight down into the void.

The voice seemed confused. _Why do you not tremble?_

Tetsu made handsigns before he answered. "I do not fear those who want power for evil deeds. **Futon! Daitoppa!**" The voice screamed as it was pushed further down into the pit. "This is my mind! I make the rules! Now begone!" The dream shattered as the voice screamed at its loss.

* * *

><p>Tetsu awoke, sitting up slowly.<p>

"Well look at that," Annabeth muttered. "He's awake."

Tetsu stood. _'That was a weird dream,' _He thought. "What's for breakfast?" Naruto threw him a food pill. He caught it and groaned. "Of all the rotten luck," he mumbled before popping it in his mouth and swallowing. Instantly, despite the bad taste, his stomach was filled. "Urg...next time I'm hunting for rabbits." It was then he noticed a pink poodle. "The hell?"

"It's a poodle," Grover said, as if it should be obvious. "His name is Glaodia. Say hello."

"Not to be rude, but why should I say hello to a poodle?"

The poodle growled, and Tetsu heard it's voice in his mind. **"You filthy human! Say hello before I bite your balls off!"**

Tetsu blinked. "Please don't bite my balls off. I'm sorry okay? What's up Glaodia?"

**"That's better, damn human."**

Naruto looked to Tetsu. "You hear him too huh?"

"Must be a child of Artemis thing," Tetsu mumbled. "So, why is Glaodia here?"

"He's our ticket west," Grover told him. "There is a reward for $200 for his return."

"How does he know that?" Siara asked.

"He reads the signs," Grover responded.

"Of course," Siara mumbled.

"Why are we going west?" Naruto asked.

Tetsu shrugged. "This quest is to return Zeus's toy of mass destruction."

"Oh," was Naruto's clever response.

Tetsu turned to Siara. "Recite the Prophecy that you spoke about. I'd like to hear it. _All _of it. No lies."

Siara sighed, the thought of lying about the prophecy never occurred to her in front of these to, and began to recite.

_"You shall go west and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned._

_You shall meet twins from a world unknown to the gods_

_They will help guide you against all odds._

_The moon's children shall light your path,_

_When in anger, they will let loose their wrath._

_You shall be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend,_

_And fail to save what matters most in the end."_

When she was done, they all noticed Tetsu and Naruto were pale. "What's wrong?" Siara asked, a little worried.

Tetsu breathed to keep calm, while Naruto looked like he was about to explode in anger. "We are mentioned in that prophecy. _The Moon's children _is us, sons of the moon goddess. _Twins from a world unknown to the gods_..." Tetsu trailed off.

"Let's not go into that right now," Naruto said quickly. "The point is, we need to find Zeus's toy-" thunder boomed "-and get it back before the summer solstice, right?"

They all nodded. Grove picked up Glaodia and they began to walk to the house. Naruto whispered to Tetsu. "Should we tell them we have more than enough money to get us to where we gotta go?"

Annabeth grumbled, having knowledge denied, but she nodded. Grover scooped up Glaodia while Siara packed everything up. The group began to make their way to Glaodia's home to get the money. At the back, Naruto whispered to Tetsu. "Should we tell them that we have more than enough money to get us wherever we need to go?"

Tetsu thought about it, looking at the group. "Nah."


End file.
